Light-emitting devices are a primary requirement in most indoor occupied environments to provide illumination of the area, of tasks being completed in the area, and of the area's occupants and objects. Lighting technologies range widely for use indoors, from incandescent and halogen bulbs, to fluorescent and light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs and devices, among many other technologies. The primary purpose of these lighting technologies to date is to provide light that can be observed by humans as what is considered “white” light, which can effectively illuminate different colors, textures, and features of objects in a manner pleasing to humans.
While many technologies are commercially used in lighting, LED lighting is growing as a technology to provide efficient, high quality white light illumination at an effective cost point. Some common LEDs for general illumination use a semiconductor junction that is energized to emit blue light and that is combined with a phosphor material, such as cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG:Ce) to convert a portion of that blue light to other wavelengths of light, such as yellow wavelengths. When balanced properly, the combined light emitted from the semiconductor junction and the phosphor material is perceived as white or a hue of white. Blue light-emitting semiconductors are used currently for many reasons, including high efficiency, relatively low cost, and relatively desirable color benefits of the blue light contribution to the overall spectrum of light (as compared to light-emitting semiconductors that emit light of another color).
Some alternative LED technologies use semiconductor junctions that emit UV, near UV, or violet light instead of blue light. A phosphor material is combined to convert a portion of the blue, violet, or UV light to other wavelengths of light and the two components are balanced appropriately to provide white or a hue of white light. Violet LEDs are used less frequently due to typically lower efficiency and cost performance, but have commercially been shown to be able to provide an adequate visual quality of light according to some standards, like the Color Rendering Index (CRI).
With both of these LED technologies, achieving a relatively high luminous efficacy of emitted radiation is balanced against achieving desirable color characteristics (CRI, correlated color temperature (CCT), Gamut, etc.) of the emitted radiation. In other words, the spectrum of combined light emitted from the lighting device is chosen, in relation to the spectral sensitivity of the human eye, to achieve high efficiency, while minimizing the sacrifice of desired color characteristics.
Alternative light sources have been created with additional performance factors in mind that utilize emitted light in different manners. Lighting fixtures and devices for horticulture, health, warmth, and disinfection have been demonstrated. In addition to being tuned for luminous efficacy of radiation, these lighting fixtures and devices are tuned to provide increased outputs of certain regions of radiation to accomplish the additional performance factor.
These lighting fixtures and devices provide a dual or multiple function of lighting through the use of various alternative functions of light such as photochemical, photobiological, radiant energy, and others. Typically, radiant energy outputs are attempted to be optimized for specific regions matching absorption or activation spectrums of the added function. For example, light fixtures and devices for horticulture are attempted to be optimized for emitting light matching absorption or activation spectrums of chlorophyll and other plant based photo-activated mechanisms. Light fixtures and devices for assisting circadian rhythm are attempted to be optimized for emitting light matching absorption or activation spectrums of melatonin.
In these lighting fixtures and devices that emit light for multiple functions, the light emissions can be balanced to achieve an acceptable level of each function. One of the functions can be general illumination (e.g., when the multiple-function lighting fixtures and devices are used in spaces occupied by humans), in which case, achieving a relatively high luminous efficacy of the emitted light is balanced not only against achieving desirable color characteristics of the emitted light, but also of achieving the one or more other functions to an acceptable or desired level.
Another function for devices that emit light for multiple functions can be disinfection (inactivation of microorganisms), in which case, the use of violet disinfecting light (e.g., 380 nm to 420 nm) is desired. As noted above, current methods of producing white light with an LED very often use a blue light (e.g., 440 nm to 495 nm) emitting semiconductor die as the base emitter and the blue light is then converted to a white light spectrum after at least a portion of the blue light passes through a wavelength conversion layer. Simply adding violet light to this existing white light spectrum does not create a visually appealing or acceptable white light for indoor illumination, instead a light with an undesirable violet hue would be created. The correct balance of colors is required to create a desirable white light that includes violet disinfecting light.